The Returning Story of Super Mario Land 2
by Jamesman101
Summary: A Special Series that's meant to last 7 chapters. This is the introduction of Mario's Beautiful older cousin, Sophiana, the Princess of the Magical Mario Land. She has been imprisoned by Wario, and it's up to her Spirit Spell and Mario to save Mario Land!
1. The Start of Wario's Cursed Mario Land

The Returning Story of Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins Chapter One: The Beginning of Wario's Cursed Mario Land By Captain Jamesman

Prologue

(Scarletta) Hello my children. I am Scarletta, the Goddess of Life, and the Mother of all Worlds. This is the retelling of a very epic adventure about Mario. This is the story about a magical place known as "Mario Land". It is an island 20 Minutes away from the Mushroom Kingdom by boat. The residents of the island were some of Bowser's former troops who joined Mario's side, & the 6 guardians of ancient items known as the Golden Coins. It was also Mario's Special Home, aside from the Mushroom Kingdom. However, it has been invaded by a sinister & repulsive doppleganger named Wario. He has casted a terrible spell on Mario Land & it's inhabitants. Also, with the power of the 6 Golden Coins he stole from the guardians, he has taken control of the Mario Castle, and has imprisoned the Princess of Mario Land & Mario's Older Cousin, Sophiana. Wario has locked her in a dungeon at the very top of the Mario Castle. Sophiana knew that Mario needed to come home & save the land. So she chanted a magical spell, and turned into spiritual form, leaving her body behind, in search for Mario. Now that the prologue is over, let's start the story.

STORY START!!

(Scarletta) This story takes place about a week after Mario's Last Adventure. He had rescued the beloved Princess Daisy & saved Sarasaland from the evil Alien Tatanga. Mario was in his steamboat traveling from Sarasaland to his home, Mario Land. He was taking a nice nap in the ship's bedroom. When all of a sudden...

(Mario) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

(???) Mario, please wake up.

(Mario) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

(???) Mario?

(Mario is still asleep)

(???) sigh I didn't want to do this.

(The mysterious spirit woman summons a Thwimp to pound on Mario's Stomach)

(Mario) OUCH!! Hey!!

(Mario smacks the Thwimp outta the window & into the water where it will drown)

(???) Oh Mario. I'm so glad you are awake.

(Mario) WHA!! Huh? Hey wait a minute! I recognize you! Sophiana?

(Sophiana) Yes Mario. It is I, your loving cousin & Princess of Mario Land, Sophiana.

(Mario) How come you're a ghost?

(Sophiana) Actually, I am in spirit form. Listen to me! Mario Land is in grave danger!

(Mario) What's going on?

(Sophiana) Mario Land has been invaded by a man who looks almost like you. His name is Wario!

(Mario) Wario? I can't help but think I heard that name somewhere.

(Sophiana) He has casted a terrible spell on the entire land, controlling all of the inhabitants & the 6 Guardians of the Golden Coins!

(Mario) Oh no! That's very bad.

(Sophiana) Even worse, he's taken control of the Castle & has imprisoned me in the highest dungeon!

(Mario) Wait, then why are you here?

(Sophiana) Before hope was lost, I remembered a special spell that could seperate me from my body and find you. Please Mario, we need to go back to Mario Land and recover the 6 Golden Coins from the Guardians who are now in Wario's control. You are our only hope.

(Mario) Well, it's a good thing we're on our way there right now. Alright! You can count me in!!

(Sophiana) Oh thank you Mario! I knew you would help me.

(Sophiana kisses Mario)

(Mario) WAHOO!! HERE WE GO!!!!

(Ship Captain) Excuse me, Mr. Mario? We have arrived at our destination.

(Mario) Alright! We're here!

(Sophiana) Thank goodness.

(Scarletta) And so, our heroes had arrived to Mario Land, which was now under the control of the evil Wario.

(Ship Captain) Be careful Mr. Mario. Strange things have been happening here. So I want you to be safe. Okay?

(Mario) You got it Captain!

(Mario & Sophiana's Spirit had left the ship & the ship left the island)

(Sophiana) Oh, Mario? I almost forgot to give this to you.

(Sophiana gives Mario a Magical Carrot)

(Mario) What is this?

(Sophiana) This is a sacred item that is only found here in Mario Land. Please, eat it.

(Mario) Well, if you insist, bottoms up.

(Mario eats the Carrot)

(Mario) Hm...I don't feel any different. Huh? Wait a minute!

(Mario is lifted in the air, spins around and is blasted with a glowing orb of light. He has aquired 2 Pairs of Magical Bunny Ears)

(Mario) Whoa, bunny ears?

(Sophiana) Those are no ordinary bunny ears. These ears are filled with magic power. They allow you to hover large distances in the air. They also increase your jumping ability by 50!

(Mario) Awesome!! Hey, how come I never knew about this?

(Sophiana) Some mysteries are better solved when you get older Mario.

(???) Well well well, what have we got here? If it isn't Mario & the spirit of Princess Sophiana.

(Sophiana) Oh no! It can't be!

(Mario) What the!? Is that you, "Ratanious"?

(Intermission)

(Jamesman) Ratnaious, is the name I gave for the Rat Boss from the Game.

(Intermission Over)

(Ratanious) Yes Mario, it is I, Ratanious! As you might already know, I am now on Wario's Side. So if you don't want to be rat chow, join the side of Wario.

(Sophiana) Please Ratanious! What you are doing is wrong! Please leave Wario's Clutches & give us your Golden Coin. We really need it!

(Ratanious) And just what makes you think I will give you this precious golden coin?

(Mario) Because if you don't, you'll be hearing from my flaming fists!

(Sophiana) Mario, what are you doing? We shouldn't fight him.

(Mario) There's no other choice Sophiana. The curse has fully taken control of Ratanious. He won't give in unless he realizes the mistake he made. And the only way to do so is by force. Please try to understand Sophiana.

(Sophiana) sigh I'm afraid you're right. Promise me you won't injure him badly.

(Mario) I promise, from the very bottom of my heart.

(Ratanious) Are you gonna blather like idiots all day or are we gonna fight?

(Mario) Your move Ratanious.

(Ratanious) Let's hope you have your red cape ready, CUZ HERE I COME!!

(Ratanious starts charging after Mario)

(Mario) Whoa, I never seen him run that fast!

(Sophiana) Mario, you have to jump!!

(Mario) Oh, right!

(Mario jumps away from the charging rat)

(Mario) Whoa, Sophiana was right! I can jump higher then before!

(Sophiana) Mario! Look out for that...

(Mario hit his head a little hard on a blank block)

(Mario) Oof!

(Sophiana) Block...

(Mario fell back to the ground)

(Mario) Ouch. Talk about a hard hitter.

(Sophiana) You need to jump with caution Mario. Those bunny ears aren't easy to get used to.

(Mario) Now ya tell me!!

(Ratanious) Here I come Mario!!

(Mario) Not again! Huh? Hm...

(Mario jumps ahead of Ratanious again)

(Mario) Hey Rat boy!!

(Ratanious) What?

(Mario) Watch out for that...

(Ratanious rams his head on a tree)

(Mario) Tree!

(Ratanious) Uhh...

(Ratanious faints for a few seconds then regains conscience)

(Ratanious) Huh? W-Where am I?

(Mario) Oh thank goodness. You're back to normal!

(Ratanious) What happened? I had the strangest dream that I was being controlled by some demented maniac who looked kinda like you Mario.

(Sophiana) Oh Ratanious, I'm glad to see your old self again.

(Ratanious) Oh my, Princess? Is that you?

(Sophiana) Yes. You were under Wario's demented spell. But now you're finally back to normal.

(Ratanious) I'm sorry if I caused any trouble your highness.

(Sophiana) It is all alright Ratanious. I'm just glad you're okay.

(Ratanious) I truly thank you both for saving me. If there is anything I can do...

(Mario) There is one way you can help.

(Sophiana) The entire Mario Land is under the curse of Wario, and he has imprisoned my body in his dungeon. The only way Wario can be defeated, and to set me free, is to find all 6 golden coins. So we need your golden coin, if that's okay.

(Ratanious) 'tis no trouble at all milady. You & Mario can take my Golden Coin. You both will need it.

(Ratanious gives Mario the 1st Golden Coin, The Macro Coin)

(Mario) YES!! The 1st Golden Coin is ours! Only 5 more to go!!

(Ratanious) If you 2 ever need my help again, please come to my shrine in The Macro Zone. You are welcome anytime.

(Mario) Thank you Mr. Ratanious. We'll see you later!

(Ratanious) Take care my friends! The fate of Mario Land is in your hands!

(Mario & Sophiana go on ahead)

(Mario) Well, that's one coin down. We only need 5 more coins and then we can enter the Mario Castle!

(Sophiana) I think the best place to find the next Golden Coin is The Tree Zone!

(Mario) Then what are we waiting for? Let's-a go!!

(Sophiana) Yes!

(Meanwhile, in the Mario Castle, now called the "Wario" Castle)

(Wario) So it seems that pesky plumber Mario has returned Ratanious back to normal. But what's that crummy Princess doing with Mario? I thought I locked her up in the dungeon. I better consult with the guard!

(Wario switches the monitor to the dungeon room)

(Koopa Guard) Yes Master Wario?

(Wario) I need you to do a background check. Is Princess Sophiana in her cell?

(Koopa Guard) I just passed by the cell, and she's in there safe and sound. But she's laying on the floor, lifeless.

(Wario) Really? Strange. Check inside her cell to be safe.

(Koopa Guard) I can't Master. We need the 6 Golden Coins to open the cell, but you gave them back to the guardians for safe keeping.

(Wario) Drats. Well, I guess even villians like me make mistakes. Just make sure she remains in the cell!

(Koopa Guard) Yes sir!

(Wario turns the monitor back on Mario)

(Wario) Well Mario, you may have the 1st Golden Coin, but you still need the other 5 if you want to come to me & save Mario Land & the Princess. You think you can do it? Be my guest, for it shall be your ultimate downfall!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!

(Scarletta) And so, Mario had sucessfully collected the 1st Golden Coin from Ratanious. But only 5 more remain, and it'll take more then skill to take on the 5 remaining bosses. With Wario's Curse still in affect, Mario will have a hard time getting the other 5 Golden Coins. Will Mario's newly aquired Bunny Ears be enough to get the other 5 Golden Coins, rescue his beloved Princess Sophiana, and rid Wario from Mario Land?

To be Continued 


	2. Bugs, Birds, and Sophiana's Lullaby

The Returning Story of Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins  
Chapter Two: Bugs, Birds, and Sophiana's Soothing Lullaby  
By Captain Jamesman

Prologue

(Scarletta) Welcome back my children. You are just in time for the 2nd Chapter of the Story. But just incase you missed out or weren't paying attention to the last chapter, I'll give you a review. In the last chapter of our story, Mario was on his way home to Mario Land after saving Sarasaland from Tatanga. However, the spirit of his older cousin, Princess Sophiana, had disturbed his beauty nap to bring him bad news. The island of Mario Land has been invaded by a mysterious Mario imposter named Wario. He had come to take over Mario Land and capture the lovely Princess Sophiana, who is imprisoned in the Mario Castle Dungeon. So now Mario has to save Mario Land and rescue his beloved Cousin from the grimey hands of Wario himself. But first, he had to collect the 6 Golden Coins, for it is the only way to enter the Castle and come face to face with Wario. After Mario & Sophiana's Spirit arrived, Sophiana gave him a Magical Carrot that gave him bunny ears, allowing him to jump higher & hover. Also, they met the first Guardian of the 6 Golden Coins, Ratanious, who was under Wario's Spell. After a good fight, he returned to his normal state, and gave Mario the 1st Golden Coin, The Golden Macro Coin. Now they will travel to the Tree Zone to find the 2nd Golden Coin.

STORY START!!

(Scarletta) While Mario & Princess Sophiana were on their way to the Tree Zone...

(Mario stomach growls)

(Mario) Uhh...

(Sophiana) What's wrong Mario? Are you hungry?

(Mario) Yeah. I haven't eaten in quite sometime now.

(Sophiana) Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me see if I have anything for you to eat.

(Sophiana checks her bag)

(Sophiana) Here, this Mushroom will cure your hunger up in no time.

(Mario) Uh...thanks.

(Mario eats the Mushroom)

(Mario) sigh that's better. Now let's keep going.

(About a few minutes later)

(Mario) Holy Rigatoni!! That tree is huge!!

(Sophiana) Mario, did you already forget about the Big Tree?

(Mario) Huh?

(Sophiana) I don't blame you. You were very young back then. Back in our childhood, when I was 10 & you were 5, we would always come here and climb the tree. Then after we reached the top, we'd always gaze at the pretty sunset. Sometimes I'd sing a song to you and you'd be sound asleep after I was done.

(Mario) Now that you mention it, I kinda remember that time. I really loved your singing, and it always gave me pleasent dreams.

(Sophiana) It was a very lovely childhood. But we can't let our minds wander off right now. We need to find the 2nd Golden Coin.

(Mario) Oh right. Come on!

(Scarletta) And so, our heroes, Mario & Sophiana went into the Tree Zone. But while they were advancing through the zone, they caught up with an army of bugs.

(General Bugginton) Halt! Who goes z'ere.

(Sophiana) The fair Princess of Mario Land, Sophiana.

(Mario) And the Great Super Mario himself!

(General Bugginton) I see, you zous't be against Lord Wario's forcees. For zat, you vill not escape here vith your lives!

(Sophiana) General, this isn't like you! Don't you see that Wario is going to turn Mario Land into a Horrible Domain?

(General Bugginton) Zous't zis face care? You are no vonger in command of us! Now you anz your vittle friend must pereesh! GET READY SOLDIERS!!

(Bugginton Army) YES SIR!!

(Sophiana) Oh no!

(Mario) This ain't good!

(General Bugginton) ATTACK!!!!!!!!

(General Bugginton & his army charge after Mario & Sophiana)

(Mario) Stand back Sophiana! I'll take care of this!

(Sophiana) Okay. But please be careful. Bugginton's Army is very strong.

(Bee Soldier) TASTE ZE FURY OF MAH STINGER OF DEATH!!

(The Bee Soldier zooms at Mario)

(Mario) BUZZ OFF FRENCHY!!

(Bee Soldier) VHAT!?

(Mario socks the Soldier so hard it's sent out of the tree)

(General Bugginton) VHAT!? Zat Mario Charicter took out mah finest soldier vith just a single punch! EVERVYONE TAKE OUT ZAT RED HATTED CHARICTER AT VOUNCE!! SHOW HIM NO MERCY!!!!

(Bugginton Army) YES SIR!!!!

(Mario) Oh boy! More bugs! Someone call an exterminator.

(Scarletta) The entire Bugginton Army started ganging on Mario. Mario was able to beat up every single one who got too close. However, that was really upsetting the General.

(General Bugginton) DAMMIT!! GOD DAMMIT!! ZAT MUSTACHED MAN IS BEATING UP MAH WHOLE ARMY VITHOUT BREAKING A SVEAT!! ZIS CALLS VOR DRASTIC MEASURES!!

(Mario) TAKE THAT!! AND THAT!! YOU BUGS ARE BECOMING A THORN IN MY...

(Sophiana Shrieks)

(Sophiana) MARIO!!

(Mario) Huh? OH NO!! SOPHIANA!!

(The General was running off with Sophiana)

(General Bugginton) I von't vet you vin zis battle! I'm taking zis beauty back to Lord Wario! Have fun beating up mah soldiers!

(Sophiana) MARIO!! HELP ME!!

(Mario) (I can't let frenchy bug boy run off with Sophiana! Time to put these bunny ears to good use!)

(Mario jumps very high)

(Sophiana) Mario!!

(General Bugginton) VAT THE!!??

(Mario soars down to the ground)

(Mario) FIRE DIVE!!!!

(Mario smacks his fist real hard on the ground, unleashing a big round wave of fire that takes out every single bug soldier)

(General Bugginton) OH NO!!!!

(The wave also hits the general, but Sophiana remains unharmed)

(Sophiana) Mario! You did it!

(Sophiana hugged Mario)

(Mario) Heh, t'was nothin.

(The General & his Army gains conscience)

(General Bugginton) Uhh...vat happened?

(Sophiana) General! You're okay!!

(General Bugginton) Princess? Princess Sophiana? Vhat happened here?

(Sophiana) It appears you were under the control of Wario.

(General Bugginton) Grrrr, zat repulsive rapscallion Wario!! He vas ze vone who brainvashed us! Thank you Princess vor saving us.

(Sophiana) Please General, don't thank me. Thank my younger cousin Mario.

(General Bugginton) Oh, Master Mario, you have returned!

(Mario) Yep. It's been a while General.

(General Bugginton) Vel, I'm truely greatvul for you, Master Mario. So vhat is your business 'ere?

(Sophiana) We came to collect the Golden Coin that is here in Tree Zone.

(General Bugginton) I see. Vel, if you vant it, you'll have to consult vith Lord Black Bird.

(Mario) I remember Black Bird. He's the Guardian of the Golden Tree Coin.

(Sophiana) Mario I'm impressed you remember him.

(Mario) Really? Weird.

(General Bugginton) Good luck mah friends. Be careful!

(Sophiana) Sure thing. We will.

(Mario & Sophiana move on ahead)

(General Bugginton) Come on soldiers! Ve have to get back to our posts!

(Bugginton Army) YES SIR!!

(Scarletta) And so, after freeing General Bugginton & his Army from Wario's Dreaded Curse, Mario & Sophiana went on ahead. After getting through the obstacles of the Tree Zone they reached the very top. Then all of a sudden...

(Black Bird) Huh? Vell vhat do ve have here? Guests! Care for a nice spot of tea & french worm bread?

(Sophiana) Uhh...

(Mario) No thanks sir! First off, I hate tea. Second, Worm Bread is gross! And Third, we came here for your Golden Coin! We really need it to save Mario Land from Wario.

(Black Bird) I see. So you are against Wario's Army. Vor I am very dissapointed. But since I like you 2, I'll make you a deal. I'll give you 2 zis ere Golden Coin, if you can beat me, IN A DANCE OFF!!!!

(Mario) Wait, did you just say...

(Sophiana) Dance off?

(Black Bird) Yes, I did. A DANCE OFF!!

(Mario & Sophiana look at each other, then laugh)

(Black Bird) DAMMIT!! I'M ZERIOUS!!!!

(Mario) HA HA HA HA, you've gotta be kidding me!! Are you saying you're too chicken to actually fight? What a laugh!!

(Black Bird) You probably von't be laughing, vonce I report you 2 to Lord Wario!!

(Mario & Sophiana) ...

(Black Bird) Now do you vant to dance me for zis ere Golden Coin or get zent to Lord Wario himzelf?

(Mario) Jeez, take a chill pill beak breath, I was gonna accept the challenge anyway. (Maybe all those dances back at Power Star High will finally pay off)

(Sophiana) Please be careful Mario.

(Black Bird) Now zen, LET ZE DANCE OFF BEGIN!!

(Black Bird turns on his radio)

(Black Bird) Now visten up, ze objective is to copy 3 of mah dancing moves. If you make vone valse move, you lose. Got it? And you can perform an extra move after ze last vone if you like. Okay?

(Mario) Okkie-Dokkie!

(Black Bird) Alright zen! Here goes Nothzing!!

(Black Bird peforms 2 spins, one blackflip, & a splits)

(Black Bird) Your turn Monsieur Mario.

(Sophiana) Please don't go too rough Mario.

(Mario) Don't worry Sophiana. It's in the bag!

(Mario performs 2 spins, one high backflip, a splits, jumps up again, & lands perfectly on the ground. Then he raises his hand in the air like one of those dancers)

(Mario) How's that?

(Sophiana takes out a 9.5 Card)

(Black Bird) Very impressive Monsieur Mario. But don't zink you've von just yet. Check zis!!

(Black Bird performs 4 spins, a front flip, a handstand, and frontflips again)

(Black Bird) Now you try.

(Mario) Not a problem.

(Mario performs 4 spins, a high front flip, a handstand, frontflips again, and bounces in the air like a rubber ball, spins like a basketball, and lands firmly on the ground, pulling a thumbs up sign)

(Mario) Well?

(Sophiana pulls out a 10 Card)

(Black Bird) My, you're much better zen I thought, but you von't be able to pull off my final move!

(Black Bird starts spinning like a top, but he went too fast and slipped, causing him to hit his head real hard on a tree trunk)

(Black Bird) Mama Mia!!

(Black Bird faints)

(Mario) HEY!! THAT DUMB BIRD TOOK MY FAVORITE LINE!!!!

(Black Bird regains conscience)

(Black Bird) Ouch, talk about a hard hitter. Vat is going on 'ere?

(Sophiana) Lord Black Bird, you're alright!

(Black Bird) Well of course I am mah Princess. But how did zis happen?

(Mario) Long story short, you were being mind controlled by Wario.

(Black Bird) Really eh? I never zought somevon as dim-vitted as Wario vould have done such a zing to me.

(Sophiana) Not only to you, but to the rest of Mario Land.

(Black Bird) I see. Vel, if zer's anyvay I can help, please veel vree to tell me.

(Mario) Well, we need your Golden Coin so we can get into Mario Castle and rid Wario from Mario Land.

(Black Bird) I zink it's best you had it Master Mario. Here.

(Black Bird gave Mario the 2nd Golden Coin, The Tree Coin)

(Mario) Alright!! We got the 2nd Golden Coin! We only need 4 more!

(Black Bird) Vel, you know it's getting vary late. Vhy don't you 2 spend the night here tonight.

(Sophiana) It would be an honor Lord Black Bird.

(Mario) Yeah. I am getting a bit tired.

(The Sun is setting)

(Sophiana) ...

(Black Bird) Something vrong your highness?

(Sophiana) Lord Black Bird, would you mind leaving Mario & I alone out here for a while?

(Black Bird) Not at all Princess Sophiana. I'll get your beds vready. I'll see you 2 in a vhile.

(Black Bird goes to a bottom floor)

(Sophiana) Mario, how bout we gaze at the sunset like the good old days.

(Mario) Sure.

(Mario & Sophiana sat on a fluffy tree bush, gazing at the sun)

(Mario) Hey Sophiana?

(Sophiana) Yes?

(Mario) Would you mind singing a wonderful song to me, just like the good ol' days.

(Sophiana) Sure.

(Sophiana get's ready sing)

(Sophiana)  
Ara Hoshi-jin, Ara Hoshi-jin, ara naze en koi yu- sou,  
(Oh Starman, Oh Starman, oh how I love you so,)  
Ara hoshi-jin, ara hoshi-jin, ara naze yu- haken ware kitai,  
(Oh Starman, Oh Starman, oh how you give us hope,)  
Maro fudan yume amai yume, yaku goshujin kikai yo,  
(I always dream sweet dreams, about your wonderful world,)  
Sore's issai en ni-do tame raibu mai myou,  
(It's all I need to live my life,)  
Ara Hoshi-jin, Ara Hoshi-jin, naze ooini motto mune yu- raibu,  
(Oh Starman, Oh Starman, how much longer will you live,)  
Nimo tatoi oira mune anou ad yu-, en mune fudan koi yu- hi...  
(Even though we will say good bye, I will always love your light...)

(Mario was sound asleep, with a smile on his face)

(Sophiana) (He's asleep, just like our childhood days. It always gives me a warm & fuzzy feeling inside looking at Mario like that. Well, it's time we went to bed.)

(Sophiana picked Mario up in her arms)

(Sophina) We will continue our journey tomorrow. But for now, sleep tight my cute little angel.

(Mario) zzzzzzzzzzzzz...thank you, sophiana...zzzzzzzzz

(Scarletta) And so, with the 2nd Golden Coin in possession, Mario & Sophiana had celebrated by watching the sunset just like in their childhood days. And with Sophiana's soothing lullaby, Mario was sound asleep, dreaming pleasent dreams. Now that 2 Golden Coins were at hand, they'll need 4 more to reach the Mario Castle. But in the meantime, our heroes will take a well deserved slumber in the Tree Zone. Sleep tight my heroes, for you will have an exciting journeyful day tomorrow.

To Be Continued


	3. How to teach Opera to an Octopus

The Returning Story of Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins Chapter Three:  
How to teach Opera to an Octopus By Captain Jamesman

Prologue

(Scarletta) Welcome back my children. You are just in time for the 3rd Chapter of the Story. But just incase you missed out or weren't paying attention to the last chapter, I'll give you a review. In the last chapter of our story, Mario & Sophiana had taken a trip to their old childhood hideout at the big tree in the Tree Zone. However, before they got to the top, they had to deal with an army of French Bugs who were under Wario's Spell. Mario had taken them all out, and were able to advance to the top. Eventually they reached Lord Black Bird, the guardian of the Golden Tree Coin. He challenged Mario to a dance off, but he made a mistake on one of his special moves and Mario won. So, he got back to his senses. He gave Mario the Golden Tree Coin, and offered him & Sophiana to spend the night as it was getting Dark. They watched the sunset on a treelimb like old times, and she sung of soothing lullaby to Mario. He fell sound asleep and Sophiana gently picked him up and said her good night. Now that it's morning, the Adventure continues.

STORY START!!

(Scarletta) Sometime the next morning, Mario & Sophiana had left the Big Tree. They said their good bye to Black Bird & his Bug Army, and left for the next zone.

(Mario) You know, Sophie, it was nice of Mr. Black Bird to give us some of these delicious berries.

(Sophiana) The berries grown here in Mario Land are meant to be very delicious, but also good for your health. They're like a miracle medicine. They're a Mario Land delicacy. But I think you already knew that Mario.

(Mario) Heh heh. Yeah. So which coin should we get next?

(Sophiana) Hm...I think the next closest Coin would be in the Turtle Zone, a zone that's located in the oceans of Mario Land.

(Mario) So we're gonna go swimming?

(Sophiana) That's the way it works. The Turtle Zone is right near the Sandy Beaches of Mario Land, where we'd always go and make sand castles back in our youth.

(Mario) I see. Well then, we have no time to talk now! We've got to head for Turtle Beach!

Sometime later, the duo had reached the beach.

(Mario) WHOA!!

(Sophiana) Oh my goodness!

The beach is filled with litter.

(Sophiana) Hypnotizing the islanders is one thing, but littering an entire beach is too much!

(Mario) Who knew this Wario guy was such a litter bug.

(Sophiana) Oh my! Look Mario!

(Mario) Huh? What's that?

Sophiana points to a perfectly created sand castle.

(Mario) Whoa! Whoever made that sand castle has skill.

(Sophiana) Mario, don't you remember? That's the same sand castle we made long ago! It took all day to creat that wonderful sand castle! I can't believe it's still there!

Sophiana started to cry.

(Mario) You okay Sophie?

(Sophiana) sob If Wario ever tries to ruin this true piece of work, I swear he will never be forgiven. I put my heart and soul into making this sand castle, and it should remain unharmed.

(Mario) Don't worry Sophiana. If Wario tries to ruin it, then I'll give him a big boot out of here for good.

Sophiana looks at Mario.

(Sophiana) Thank you. I'm glad to have a wonderful cousin like you Mario.

(Mario) Well don't thank me just yet. We've got unfinished business to take care of.

(Sophiana) You're right. We can't ponder about our past. We have to do everything it takes to save the future.

(Mario) Right!

(Scarletta) And with that, the duo dived into the shiny blue ocean, in search of the Golden Turtle Coin. During their swim, a bunch of fish came by.

(Captain Fishbeard) Ahoy Princess Sophiana & Master Mario! Long time no see!

(Sophiana) Gasp! Can it be? Captain Fishbeard & the Fishbeard Pirates? But how? I thought all of the islanders were being controlled by Wario.

(Captain Fishbeard) Not quite me hearty. We were able ta resist Wario's control! However, arr Master couldn't. He treats us like guppies. We need yer 'elp to get 'im back ta normal.

(Sophiana) I don't think I can handle it myself.

(Captain Fishbeard) But yee must. Fer this task is too much fer even Master Mario to accomplish.

(Mario) Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

(Captain Fishbeard) What I mean is that only Sophiana's Lovely Singing is required ta get aar Master back ta normal!

(Sophiana) My singing voice? But how is it going to work?

(Captain Fishbeard) Let me make it more clear to yee. When he turned over ta Wario, he was ordered ta be his opera singer. The ting is though, is that his singing sucks more then Gooma Vomit! So we need yee to sing ta him so he can be encouraged ta sing bettar. So what do yee say Princess?

(Sophiana) Well...alright. I think it would help to help someone in need.

(Captain Fishbeard) Thank yee yer Highness. Now come, I will take yee both ta arr Master.

(Scarletta) And so, Captain Fishbeard and his Pirates lead Sophiana & Mario to their Master. They find themselves in a crystalized castle. Once they went in the throne room, they find a weeping Octopus.

(Captain Fishbeard) Excuse me, Lord Sushicles?

(Sushicles) Boo hoo hoo. What do you want? Why must you swim to me at my saddest hour?

(Captain Fishbeard) Excuse me mee lord, but I bring 2 people from outside the waters of Mario Land. They say they can help yee with yer, problem.

(Sushicles) My Problem? What are you talking about? I don't have a problem.

(Captain Fishbeard) But I 'eard that yee wanted to become a famous Opera singer fer Lord Wario, if I'm not mistakened.

(Sushicles) Well, uh, I can explain...

(Captain Fishbeard) No need, I'll just leave these two with yee and I'll take me leave. Come on boys!

Fishbeard and his fishies leave the area.

(Sushicles) So...from what I just heard, one of you two can help me with my singing problem, right?

(Sophiana) Actually yes. If you don't remember me, I'm Princess Sophiana, and this is Mario, my cousin.

(Sushicles) WHOA WHOA WHOA!! THE SOPHIANA & MARIO!? You're enemies with Lord Wario!

(Mario) Hey, hold on! We don't mean to hurt you! We just want to help you with your singing problem!

(Sushicles) And why should I believe you?

(Mario) Um...because...I heard from one of your minions, that Wario said if you don't change your singing, then Wario will chop your tentacles and eat them for supper.

(Sushicles) Gasp! Is that true!?

(Mario) Yes.

(Sushicles) Seriously!?

(Mario) Would this face lie to you? I've been to Italy before, and many of their dishes involve your kind. And Wario is 100 italian. (Or at least that's what I think.)

(Sushicles) ...Okay, you got a deal.

(Mario) Oh and by the way, if we help you, you need give us your golden coin.

(Sushicles) Well...I don't know...

(Mario) Italians...

(Sushicles) OKAY OKAY!! I'll give you the Golden Coin! Now then, which one of you is helping me become a great singer.

(Sophiana) I will. So, shall we begin?

(Sushicles) Okay! Now then, do you have a song in mind?

(Sophiana) Actually, I do have this one song in mind. It's called "Goombas in the Park."

(Sushicles) Goombas in the Park? Sounds kind of childish.

(Sophiana) Oh no, it's not. Infact, it's one of my personal favorites. Now, when I say my line, you repeat it. Okay?

(Sushicles) Okay!

(Sophiana) Okay then. Now, let's begin.

Sophiana closes her eyes for a moment, grabs both hands as if she was praying, and began.

"ore nokigiri ato kuribo o za sono ichi dei"  
(I saw a Gooma in the park one day...)

Sushicles blushed at how lovely her singing was.

(Sophiana) Now you try.

(Sushicles) Okay...clears throat

"ORE NOKIGIRI ATO KURIBO O ZA SONO ICHI DEI"  
(I SAW A GOOMBA IN THE PARK ONE DAY!!!)

Sushicles' singing was terrible.

(Sophiana's Mind) My, he's not very good. But I have to encourage him somehow.

(Sushicles) How's that?

(Sophiana) It's fine, but you need to lower the volume of how loud you sing. Now then, let's redo it.

"ore nokigiri ato kuribo o za sono ichi dei"  
(I saw a Gooma in the park one day...)

"ORE NOKIGIRI ATO KURIBO O ZA SONO ICHI DEI"  
(I SAW A GOOMBA IN THE PARK ONE DAY!!)

"o za meri meri tsuki of dearou"  
(In the merry merry month of May...)

"O ZA MERI MERI TSUKI OF DEAROU)  
(IN THE MERRY MERRY MONTH OF MAY!!)

"ore asked tatoi if kare could geki"  
(I asked if he could play...)

"ORE ASKED TATOI IF KARE COULD GEKI"  
(I ASKED IF HE COULD PLAY!!)

"datte sate kare ran akini"  
(But then he ran away...)

"DATTE SATE KARE RAN AKINI"  
(BUT THEN HE RAN AWAY!!)

"ken are kan happened oite anna dei"  
(And that's what happened on that day.)

"KEN ARE KAN HAPPENED OITE ANNA DEI"  
(AND THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED ON THAT DAY!!)

Sophiana clapped her hands.

(Sophiana) Yay!! Hooray!!

(Sushicles) I can't believe it! I did it! I did it! I...I...

Then Sushicles fainted.

(Sophiana) Oh no! Sushicles fainted!!

(Mario) I guess his own singing knocked him out. I would too if I didn't wear my ear plugs.

(Sophiana) Mario, shame on you! All he wanted was to become a better singer!

(Mario) Hello! He's being controlled by Wario! He didn't want to, he needed to.

Sushicles starts to wake up.

(Sushicles) Uhh...what happened?

(Sophiana) Gasp! Sushicles?

(Sushicles) Huh? Is that you Princess Sophiana?

(Sophiana) Oh Sushicles! You're okay!

(Mario) Good to see you in top form Mr. Sushicles.

(Sushicles) Oh, Master Mario! It's good to see you again. How's things up on the surface?

(Mario) Oh fine. Except for the fact Mario Land is being controlled by a madman named Wario is driving me crazy.

(Sushicles) Wario! I never thought that scoundrel would ever come here.

(Mario) You know Wario?

(Sushicles) Not much. All I've heard was that he's skilled at black magic. If you meet up with him, you'd better be on your guard. Oh, and before I forget, take this with you.

Sushicles gives Mario the 3rd Coin, the Golden Turtle Coin.

(Mario) Alright!! The 3rd Golden Coin is in our possession!

(Sushicles) I wish I could do more for you two, but I cannot survive outside without my ocean water. However, if you ever need advice, come to me, and I'll provide information needed.

(Sophiana) Thank you Sushicles. We appreciate it.

(Mario) Well now that we're done, we should get back to surface. I think the bunny ears are getting soggy.

(Sophiana) You're right. We should head out Sushicles.

(Sushicles) Okay then. Just don't get too wet on your way back.

(Mario) Don't worry. We'll be fine.

(Sophiana) We'll see you later Sushicles.

(Sushicles) Thanks. Take care my friends, and be careful!

(Scarletta) And so with that, our heroes say goodbye to Sushicles & safely returned to the surface. And the beach was cleared of litter. However...

(Sophiana) GASP!!

(Mario) Mama Mia!!

The Sand Castle they saw before they went in the water had crumbled down.

(Sophiana) Our Sand Castle! It's gone!

(Mario) Oh no! He did it!

(Sophiana) Who?

(Mario) Look here!

They saw a "W" traced on the sand that was holding the sand castle.

(Sophiana) Wario! He did this! I can't believe him!!

Sophiana fell to the ground and started to cry.

(Sophiana) He destroyed one of our childhood treasures! And left his insignia in it's place! This man derserves no sympathy! sob

(Scarletta) As Mario saw her crying, and saw the afternoon sunlight, he placed his hand on the spirit's shoulder, and replied...

(Mario) It's still day light. How about we make another one.

Sophiana looked at Mario, but she said...

(Sophiana) But it won't be the same!

Then Mario grabbed Sophiana's Hand, and said...

(Mario) Like you said before, we can't ponder about the past. We have to do everything it takes to save the future. So how about we start our future by making a much better Sand Castle. So are you with me?

Sophiana started to think for a moment, then she said.

(Sophiana) You're right. We should start our future. So let's do it!

(Scarletta) And so, Mario & Sophiana started making a new sand castle. It took them almost the entire afternoon. Then, later...

(Mario) So what do you think?

(Sophiana) It was worth the time we had.

The Sand Castle looked much better then the one years ago.

(Mario) It looks much better then I hoped for.

(Sophiana) Yes, but I think it's missing something.

(Scarletta) Sophiana grabs a stick, and draws a picture on the front of the castle. It was a picture of she & Mario holding hands, and a big star on top of them.

(Sophiana) Now how does it look?

(Mario) Couldn't have done better myself.

The sunset had disappered, and the moon had risen up.

(Sophiana) It's getting dark. I think we should spend the night on this beach.

(Mario) I dunno Sophiana. Shouldn't we find a better place for a royalty like yourself to sleep.

(Sophiana) It's okay Mario. I think it'd be nice to sleep on the comfy sand. Besides, we have a pretty moonlight to protect us.

(Mario) Well, I guess so. Alright.

Mario & Sophiana lay on the sand.

(Mario) Hey Sophiana.

(Sophiana) Yes Mario?

(Mario) You think we'll ever make it back to Mario Castle?

(Sophiana) I don't know. Why do you ask?

(Mario) Well, I dunno, I guess I'm a little concerned about how your body is holding back in the Castle Dungeon?

(Sophiana) Don't worry, it will be fine. The spell that I used prevents aging or any type of injuries, diseases, you name it.

(Mario) So when we rescue your body, you'll be alright?

(Sophiana) Yes.

(Mario) Now that's a relief. I wouldn't stand to see my older cousin wrinkle so soon.

(Sophiana) Mario, I'm only 30! I've still got a while before I grow old. But until then...

Sophiana hugs Mario.

(Sophiana) I'll always be young enough to aid you, no matter what.

(Mario) Aww. Thanks Sophiana.

Then Mario gets tired.

(Mario) Well, it's time we got some sleep.

(Sophiana) Yes, you're right.

They reamained on the sands, hugging each other for warmth.

(Mario) Goodnight Sophiana.

(Sophiana) Goodnight Mario. Sleep tight.

(Scarletta) And so, after they recovered the 3rd Golden Coin, they went back to the surface, re-did a sweet memory, and sleeped together in the soft sand. Now that 3 Golden Coins were at hand, they'll need 3 more to reach the Mario Castle. But in the meantime, our heroes will take a well deserved slumber in the Turtle Zone. Sweet Dreams my heroes, for your exciting adventure will continue tomorrow morning.

To Be Continued 


End file.
